Urga Bison
Overview The Urga Bison is a Mine-Resistant, Ambush Protected vehicle designed and built by the Russian Federation and supplied to the United Volosian Republic in Just Cause: Volosia. Operators While the Russian Federation has largely replaced the Urga Bison with the larger and stronger Urga Elephant, many of the Bison vehicles have still gone into reserve storage or been used as a second-hand vehicle. While it is almost impossible to find one being driven by Russian troops in their bases, the Urga Bison is still available from the Russian Federation, after reaching a certain Reputation level with them. The main user of the Urga Bison is the United Volosian Republic, acquiring the vehicle through lend-lease imports from the Russian Federation's reserve storage. They use it extensively as their main MRAP style vehicle whenever a full-on APC is unnecessary, and it has also been known to patrol United Volosian Republic installations with high value over a 4x4 vehicle. Visual appearance The Bison takes on the appearance of a real Bulat APC designed by the Russian Federation, and while the Bulat is in fact a 6x6 version of the 4x4 BPM-97 MRAP, no such 4x4 Bison exists in the game. In terms of variants, there are only two. Variants Urga Bison Unarmed As the name would suggest this is simply an unarmed variant of the Bison, designed for transport through heavy resistance and withstanding ambushes and explosive damage. It is capable of seating eight soldiers in the rear compartment, for a total of ten seats available for infantry transport. It is heavily armored and capable of withstanding plenty of punishment from enemy explosive damage, and as a result it is easily able to protect its passengers inside. From a gameplay perspective, this vehicle is heavily armored and can take quite a beating from enemy fire, and is also speedy enough to get the player in and out of situations fast. It is designed as a ram-type vehicle similar to the ACV-3 variant of the S&G Leopard, but unlike the Leopard, this vehicle is much faster and blends speed, armor, and ramming power. While the Leopard is more powerful in terms of its ram alone, the Urga Bison also brings speed to the table. Urga Bison Armed The armed version of the Urga Bison is simply a regular unarmed Bison with a remote-controlled machine gun mounted on the roof, capable of being manned by the driver inside of the vehicle. With new weaponry installed, the Urga Bison is now capable of defending itself and punching its way through light infantry-based resistance, to soften the surrounding area before its infantry passengers disembark. The machine gun is also suitable for anti-aircraft and anti-light-vehicle work should the need arise. From a gameplay perspective, this machine gun is not mannable by an NPC through a hatch like the canon Urga Szturm 63A and CS Baltjdur, instead it is remote-controlled by the player in the driver's seat who can use it and fire it while on the move, like a CS Odjur's main armament. The armed variant is still suited for ramming like its unarmed counterpart, and in fact perhaps the armed version is superior, allowing the player to pepper any survivors with bullets after smashing their way into an enemy-controlled location. Gallery Bulat 6x6 APC.jpg|The Bulat APC, the basis for the Urga Bison. This particular image is of an armed Bulat. Bulat 6x6 APC 2.jpg|Another image of an armed Bulat APC. Bulat 6x6 APC 3.jpg|This one shows the side view of the remote-controlled machine gun turret on an armed Bulat APC. Bulat 6x6 APC 4.jpg|This image shows the top of the vehicle, the turret, as well as the movable suspension on the rear pair of wheels, for traversing inclines. Bulat 6x6 APC 5.jpg|This image of an armed Bulat APC shows the rear of the vehicle, including the back doors. Bulat 6x6 APC 6.jpg|An image of the left side of an armed Bulat APC. Bulat 6x6 APC Unarmed.jpg|This image is of an unarmed Bulat APC, the basis for the unarmed variant of the Urga Bison. Bulat 6x6 Unarmed 2.jpg|A view of the unarmed Bulat that shows the side and the roof without a machine gun. Bulat 6x6 APC Unarmed 3.jpg|A third image of an unarmed Bulat. Note that this particular vehicle's roof is not raised. Trivia *The Bulat is in fact a 6x6 variant of the 4x4 BPM-97 MRAP, however the Bison is an individual vehicle without a 4x4 version. *These are made by Urga. Category:Military Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Content Category:Volosia Category:Faction Vehicles Category:Russian Armed Forces Category:Vehicles in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Imports to the United Volosian Republic Category:Urga Category:APCs, IFVs, ARVs and other non-tanks‎ Category:Armed Vehicles